


Chance Encounters

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

The first time she saw the TARDIS she didn't know what it was. She barely wouldn't have noticed it at all if it hadn't been sitting in the perfect corner for watching the security door to the building she was casing. She spent a few seconds wondering what the hell a Police Public Call Box was before moving on to find a new spot to watch the door from. She ended up sitting in a window on the second floor of the building across the street. It was the only abandoned room in the building and she had to crane her head out in an angle that hurt her neck after a half hour in order to see the door.

It was two hours before someone went into the building and she was able to see what the code for the keypad was. Gratefully she committed the number to memory and leaned back inside the building and relaxed. She had twelve hours before they changed the codes again. Time enough to go home, take a nap and grab something to eat before coming back. Sneaking out of the building she mentally went over everything she'd need to bring back with her for this job.

Three hours later she was in the building, holding the stupid statue she'd come in after under her arm, and running for her life with an insane man wearing the stupidest outfit she'd ever seen. "What the hell were those things?" She yelled at him as they turned a corner and made a final run for the door marked exit.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." The man said between pants. The ran through the door to find themselves in the main courtyard in the front of the building. The gates closed with a clang as the door shut behind them. Managing to sound more than bit put out the man stated,"I was rather hoping to go through those."

"Still can." At his incredulous look she pointed at the delivery truck sitting to their left. "Come on, that'll break through the gate easy." With a sigh he followed her over to the truck. By the time he climbed into the other side of the cab she was well on her way to hot-wiring it. By the time the door to the building slammed open again they were proving that the truck could break down the gate.

Ten minutes later she pulled over and stopped the truck. "Here's where I get off. Not that it hasn't been fun, but I've got other things to do."

"Yes, well, I can see that." The man looked rather pointedly at the statue sitting next to her on the seat. "By the way I'm The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She snorted at him. "Whatever. Max."

"Max?" The man smiled at her. "It was very nice running for my life with you Max."

"Just a tip," She opened the door and hopped out of the truck, "You might wanna consider wearing something less colorful next time you break into a place."


	2. Haven't we done this before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second meetings can be just as hard.

The second time she saw the TARDIS was four months and two cities later. Once more it was sitting in the best place to case her current target. She didn't immediately put together the strange man who'd called himself The Doctor and the strange blue box. All she knew was that once more there was a box where there hadn't been one two days previously and once more she'd have to find a new vantage point.

In the end it seemed like it was a day for repeat performances as she once again found herself running for her life with The Doctor. "Thought I told you to dress better." They were hiding in a supply closet waiting for the hunt for them to die down. "You practically glow."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my clothing." He whispered at her harshly. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't blundered in."

She didn't respond to that, partially because he was right and partially because she could hear some guards coming down the hallway. They both kept perfectly still and waited, hoping they wouldn't check in the closet. It seemed the day was determined to get worse as the guards stopped and opened the door. She didn't give them time to realize they'd found the two intruders before attacking them. Several seconds later both guards lay on the floor unconscious. The Doctor looked at her speculatively then proceeded to go about pulling the men into the closet.

Once that was done he checked the emergency exit plan on the wall and headed off down the hallway leaving her to catch up. "You should leave, it's going to get very dangerous around here." He told her.

"Whatever. I got stuff to do before I can leave." She took a left at the next corner calling over her shoulder, "Girl's gotta make a living."

He smiled at her and inclined his head before turning back around to continue onto where he'd been headed. The rest of the job went surprisingly smoothly considering everyone in the building was still looking for her. She was out of the building in less then twenty minutes and on her way back to her current home.

It was rather unnerving when two months later she went to a local diner and found the Doctor sitting in a booth eating pie. The only reason she didn't turn around and leave was the shocked look on his face when she walked in. All things considered she'd been rather good at containing her curiosity, but this was just too much. Curiosity may have killed the cat but at least it died satisfied. She walked over and sat down across from him, "I'm not normally one to get involved in other people's business, but I just wanna know if later tonight I'm gonna end up running away from lots of people looking to kill me."

The Doctor smiled at her and shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm just here for the pie."


	3. This is how...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things you can't pass up.

Three hours after running into the Doctor at the diner she was standing outside the blue box, TARDIS he had called it. How that thing was supposed to not only hold them but also travel through time and space she didn't know, but it was too good of a chance to pass up. With a flourish he open the door and ushered her in. She let out a whistle as she stepped in, it was just like he said it would be. Grinning over her shoulder she pushed her bike the rest of the way in and looked around.

"I take it you're impressed." He said as he closed the door, a rather smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm impressed." She leaned back onto the seat of the bike. "I was pretty sure you were having me on."

The Doctor managed to look offended by the statement and moved over to the console in the center of the room. "Well, clearly I wasn't. Now where do you want to go?"

"You pick." He looked over at her and she laughed, "We've got the whole of Time and Space to see. I don't know what's in even a fraction of that, surprise me."

With that he smiled at her and hit a few buttons. He lost his smile as his efforts were met by a disturbing rattle. He leaned over the console and hit a few more buttons before hitting the console itself. The center of the console began to move and he gave a small harrumph of satisfaction. "Barcelona. The planet, not the city. I do believe you'll like it. Although they frown on stealing there."


	4. These things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just need to be said.

She heard him walk across the beach towards her. "Stop right there," she demanded when he was directly behind her.

"Whatever for?" His tone conveyed his bafflement.

She smiled to herself. "This sunset is beautiful. One of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

"I agree. The twin suns of Raphitonious Minor are a sight to behold." She heard him sit down on the sand behind her. They sat quietly then, watching the suns set. It was later as they were walking back to the TARDIS that he cleared his throat and somewhat awkwardly asked the question that had been on his mind all night. "Max? Why did you want me to sit behind you?"

"I didn't want you to clash with the sunset." She kept a straight face for the thirty seconds it took to open the door. She made it inside before he recovered enough to shout indignantly at her. She laughed as she made a dash for the door leading to the inner corridors. "I have genetically enhanced eyes. I need to consider these things."


	5. Escape in a Police Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from White and his men.

Max jumped over the fence, Alec just behind her, and ran around the corner. Her heart was pounding and her breath short from fear. White and his men weren't that far behind them and they couldn't seem to shake them. White actually looked like he was gaining on them. "We gotta find a place to hide."

Alec nodded as they paused to catch their breath. He gulped down some more air and shakily headed off down an ally to their left. Max groaned and rubbing her side heading after him. Alec stopped in front of a door and started to pick the lock. Max kept herself from rushing him by concentrating on their surroundings. The sounds of White closing in making her even more jumpy. That was when she saw it. How she'd missed it before she didn't know. With a whispered curse she grabbed Alec and pulled him over, ignoring his protests. She got to the door and dug out her keys, thanking every god she'd ever heard of for not forgetting them today. Alec finally stopped trying to get away and looked at the big blue box they were now standing in front of. "What are you doing? Are you insane? I was almost in." He was angry; she could hear it in his voice even at a whisper.

Triumphantly Max pulled out her keys. "It's our escape." She stuck the key into the lock and pushed the door open, pulling Alec in behind her. "White won't be able to get into this, no matter how hard he tries." Ignoring Alec's stunned impression at the inside of the TARDIS she pushed him out of the way and closed the door, making sure it was locked. Just in time, she could hear White and his men as they ran down the alley.


End file.
